


Retribution

by Sophillia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, Retribution Event, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophillia/pseuds/Sophillia
Summary: A short fic about the new Overwatch Retribution event





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a short fanfiction about the new Overwatch Retribution event but I suck at writing romance... so the result of that is too much action and too little romance. I tried to use gender neutral pronouns for the reader, but might have accidentally included some female pronouns. There is no smut in this fanfiction.

Sirens began to blare loudly around the office, red lights flashing around the premises. You were rooted on the spot, staring at your Commander in disbelieve and confusion.

 You weren’t the only one.

 Genji’s breath was hitched and you saw a brief expression of shock on Moira’s face before it turned neutral again. While you and your two teammates’ brains malfunctioned trying to process the event that had just occurred seconds before, McCree wasted no time stepping forward, shouting at your Commander.

 “Reyes what the hell are you doing? This was not part of the plan!”

 You were brought back to reality at McCree’s loud and angry voice, jumping at the volume.

Commander Reyes didn’t flinch at all, simply glancing around himself as chaos slowly broke loose.

 “Well, looks like we are going with plan B,” he said calmly, turning to your squad.

 “What on earth does that mean?” you dared to ask, cursing at your quivering voice. Your question was interrupted as Talon soldiers flooded into the room, shooting at anything that moved.

 “Kuso.” You heard Genji curse as he held up his sword, deflecting bullets. 

 Moira threw a biotic orb before retreating into the shadows. “Now would be a great time to talk us through plan B.”

 Reyes clicked his tongue, aiming his shotguns at the fast-approaching Talon soldiers. “We are going to breach the door and get the hell out of here. Y/N set the breach!” He commanded between shots.

 “On it,” you hesitantly said, taking out your gun and running towards the door. It was sealed tight, preventing your team from leaving the heavily secured room.

 You ran past the soldiers, shooting down a few on your way. At the door, you activated your defensive shield, a sphere that hovered around you for a few seconds, and pulled out the breaching device that you kept in your backpack. The orb around you absorbed the bullets that fired at you from all directions, as you secured and activated the device on the door.

“Breach in progress!” you yelled over the sound of gunshots. Your shield vanished and you jumped behind a desk, reloading your gun.

 “You alright there, darlin’?” you heard McCree’s static voice in your ear.

 You nodded, before remembering that he could not see you. “Yeah. What is Reyes thinking? Morrison is going to kill all five of us once we get back. If we get back, that is.”

 “I won’t let Morrison or these Talon soldiers lay a single finger on you, if it’s the last thing I do!” You heard McCree say in between shots and whizzing bullets.

 You peaked your head out from behind your hiding place and fired at two Talon soldiers that were running towards you. “As much as I love you, now’s not the time to try and make me swoon, Jesse.”

 The sound of gunshots died down and you jumped up from behind the desk. Pieces of glass and metal were scattered around the hall, sparks emitting from broken wires. The rest of your team rushed over to you, everyone standing back to back and watching each of the entrances.

 “This was all worth it to get to see McCree dressed up as a waiter. A shit one, at that.” Reyes said, his mocking tone breaking the silence.

 “Now listen here, I made a damn good waiter, if it wasn’t for that one rude woman.”

 “You got fired from your cover job, kid. I don’t call that—”

 “Breach almost complete!” you yelled, cutting off your Commander and partner’s bickering.  

Genji lifted his blade once again, blocking shots that fired from above. “They’re attacking from above!”

 You and your squad quickly finished off the group of omnics that burst in from the ceiling, just in time for the breach to be complete. Everyone rushed towards the door, standing at the sides to avoid getting blasted away from the force of the breach. You felt McCree squeeze his hand reassuringly on your shoulder, before Reyes led your squad through the exit. Once out, a female voice sounded in your ear.

 “Looks like you troublemakers need a way out. Meet me at the art gallery just ahead.”

Reyes signalled you to follow him. “You heard her, everyone let’s move!”

 Your squad ran through the courtyard, guns raised. Genji led the group, his blade raised in defence, closely followed by Moira and Reyes. McCree was right behind you, his spurs clicking heavily as he ran.

 “Sniper!”

 McCree pulled you back just as a bullet flew past you, only millimetres away from your nose. Your heartbeat increased, beating painfully in your chest.

 “Holy shit, Jesse!” you whisper, your breathing heavy.

 “Be careful, darlin’. I’ll go and help Genji defeat that sniper, you stay with Moira and Reyes and clear the way,” he ordered, reloading his gun.

 You nodded and ran to your teammates, avoiding the sniper bullets that came your way. Together with Reyes and Moira, you destroyed the army of Talon soldiers that seemed to appear from behind every nook and cranny. Gunshots echoed in the quiet streets of Venice.

 “So much for keeping a low profile. The entire city must be awake by now.” You heard Moira say nonchalantly, firing a healing orb.

 McCree and Genji caught up to you, panting. Reunited, you and your squad continued ahead towards the art gallery, desperately awaiting orders from the pilot that was going to extract you.

 “We’re at the gallery, where the hell are you?” Reyes hissed into his com, kneeling next to a potted plant in the pristine hall.

 “In case you haven’t noticed, half of Talon’s army seems to be out for your blood. The area is surrounded by soldiers and I won’t be able to extract you with them there. Get rid of them for me and then I can get your asses out of there.”

 You groaned at the pilot’s words, wanting nothing more than to get back to the base. Reyes cursed and stood back up, running back outside. True to the pilot’s words, a hoard of soldiers were stationed around the restaurant outside the gallery.

 “This is all your fault, Commander,” McCree shouted, rolling towards the nearest group and firing.

 “Sniper to the left!” You glanced up after Genji’s warning, ducking out of the way. With soldiers and snipers firing at you from all angles, the possibility of coming out alive was beginning to look very slim. As you took out a soldier camping near stairs, you noticed a flash of red jump onto the wall of a house next to your right.

 “Assassin!” you yelled at the top of your lungs, recognising the weapons of the soldier.

 Genji noticed and mumbled a quick ‘this one’s mine’ under his breath before charging. With the assassin distracted and the Talon soldiers falling one by one, you sighed in relief when a large airship flew in above you.

 “Commander, I have visual on your position. Landing’s going to be a little rocky!”

 “Everyone get ready to get on-board!” Reyes shouted out, making his way to the roof of the restaurant.

 You began making your way to the intended location, firing shots at remaining soldiers that were scattered around the area. Genji shouted out in triumph as he took down the assassin, his armour full of scratches and bullet holes. A few wires had come loose, but the young ninja seemed unfazed.

 As you began to run up the stairs leading to the roof, you felt a sharp sting in your thigh. A Talon soldier stood on a balcony in front of you, their gun raised towards you. Ignoring the pain, you aimed and shot down the soldier.

 "Damn,” you hissed in pain as white spots began filling your vision. You tried to ignore the pain and kept hobbling up the stairs to where the rest of your team was. While the ship was beginning to descent, everyone kept firing their weapons to keep the soldiers away from the extraction point.

 The sound of engines appeared behind your squad, and you turned around, watching the ship lower to your level.

 “Everyone get in!” Reyes shouted, running as fast as he could towards the ship.

 You followed, each step sending hot, sharp pains through your leg that almost made you throw up and faint. Once in, you fell to the ground, exhausted. All five of you had made it, with various degrees of injuries. Even though McCree’s shirt was ripped and blood began to seep out of deep cuts, he flew towards Reyes, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him against the wall of the ship.

 “We could have walked Antonio right out of the city. I didn’t sign up for any of this!”

 Moira glanced down at you while McCree began losing his control, her eyes widening as she saw the bullet wound in your leg. Without a word she fell to her knees and began examining you. Blood had soaked your pants, staining the grey material crimson. Genji noticed too, rushing to your side. His right metallic arm hung limp by his side, wires and pieces of metal broken.

 “When did this happen?” he asked, his voice low while McCree and Reaper were shouting at each other in the background.

 “When I was running up the stairs of the restaurant. A soldier from one of the balconies shot me and— SHIT,” you yelled in pain as Moira tightened a band around the top of your thigh. Your outburst caused McCree to stop shouting at Reyes, and he looked down at you, his eyes travelling from your pained expression to the wound in your leg.

 “Shit darlin’, what happened?”

 He was beside you in a split second, worried hands carefully examining your leg.

 Stars filled your vision as you scoffed. “What does it look like? I got shot.”

 “We need to get Y/N to base as quickly as possible. I can only do so much without proper equipment. How long till we are in Zurich?” Moira shouted into her com.

 “I can get there in sixty, maybe ninety, minutes max. There’s a medical kit somewhere back there,” the pilot responded.

 “I don’t think we have that long,” Moira hissed under her breath, as blackness washed over you.

 

***

A repetitive beeping noise brought you back to consciousness. You blinked as a white ceiling came into view. Your head was heavy and you felt heavily sedated as you tried to sit up. A hunched up figure sat to your left, sitting up straight when they saw you awake.

 “You scared the hell out of me, darlin’.”

 “Where am I?” you groaned, your voice thick and broken. Jesse gently sat down on your hospital bed, running his hand down your face. He opened his mouth to say something, when he was interrupted.

 “In recovery. I had to perform an emergency surgery on your leg. You are extremely lucky that the bullet only just missed your femoral artery and buried itself into your muscle,” a soft, but familiar, voice say.

 Dr. Ziegler walked towards your bed, a clipboard in her hands. “Good morning, Y/N. You are on very strong medication at the moment so you won’t feel any pain, but you won’t be able to perform any missions or exercises for the next few weeks. Although, I have been informed that your activities last night had severe consequences that put you out of commission anyway.”

 You look from the Doctor to Jesse, who shrugged. “All of us are stuck here on base for the next two months until Morrison cools down. Just be glad you’re not Reyes. I don’t think he will ever see fresh air again,” he mumbled.

 You slumped back down on your pillow, groaning, while Ziegler checked your vitals.

 

***

 

Less than a week later, you were allowed to leave the medical ward. With Jesse’s help and a pair of crutches, you slowly made your way to your room. Once there, Jesse unlocked the door using your ID card.

 “I can’t believe we won’t be allowed on missions for the next two months,” you complained, turning on the lights in the room.

 “Darlin’, you won’t be able to do anything for longer than that with that leg of yours,” Jesse said, chuckling softly as he entered after you.

 The room was tidy, with books resting in shelves that lined along the walls. A queen-sized bed stood near the window, the covers neatly done. Sighing in relief you lay down on the bed, the small journey from the medical room to your bedroom having drained all of your energy.

 “It’ll take months before I’m back to normal,” you said, staring up at the ceiling.

 Jesse watched you roll on to your side, looking up at him.

 “What happened once we got here?”

 “Reyes was interrogated by Morrison and we were all put out of commission. I still don’t know what Reyes was thinking back in Venice. He put us all in danger,” Jesse said, pulling off his boots and lying next to you. He pulled you closer, your head resting against his chest. “I’ve never seen so many Talon soldiers at once. I was so scared we wouldn’t make it out of there.”

 You nodded in agreement, closing your eyes. “How long do you think this will go on for?”

Jesse shrugged, lightly kissing the top of your head. “Years, maybe. Who knows what will happen with Overwatch or Blackwatch. Tensions are rising and more fights are breaking out across the globe. All we can do is fight for freedom.”

 “I’m not going to fight anyone right now. I’m too tired to even lift a pen,” you said softly, yawning.

 Jesse chuckled, before softly moving your head from his chest onto the pillow. He rolled on top of you, his hands on either side of your shoulders while his knees rested next to your hips. Leaning down he captured your lips with his own, gently kissing you.

 “I’ll fight anyone who wants to fight you,” he whispered softly in between kisses.

 “Good, less work for me.” You laughed, pulling his head closer and kissing him back hungrily.   


End file.
